


I love you

by Storycollector



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That day, February 14th 20XX, every user of a personal computer, mobile phone and devices of these kind received a simple message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

Fuzco worked night shift so when his wife discovered the message she thought it was a romantic gesture from her husband's side. But when Lionel denied sending those words she got scared she or her family might have been targeted by a stalker and she shared her worries with Fuzco. He then asked if her fears are justified and was relieved when he was assured that the episode was completely harmless. For once Mr Good-News wasn't just a snide nickname.

That day, February 14th 20XX, every user of a personal computer, mobile phone and devices of these kind received a simple message. 

When you're appointed a guardian of a group you inevitably spend a considerable portion of your time observing them, learning about their customs eventually. 

Shaw wasn't impressed. She just wasn't into sappy lovey-dovey stuff.

Someone or something made sure the message will be delivered exactly on Valentine's Day not a minute sooner or later. To anyone in the world. Timezone after timezone. In all kinds of languages. 

Those with vision impairment received the message as well. Admittedly it was a bit weird hearing an automatic voice say those nice words. 

Reese chuckled wistfully at the irony that one of the kindest and honestly meant words someone has ever said to him were expressed by a computer. 

Every culture has a way of expressing affection. When you're an omniscient A.I. collecting and sifting through data you see it all. All the protocols about calls and emails between married partners and family members. All the credit card bills for chocolate, flowers, jewellery. You notice a certain date and holiday name popping up whenever someone researches information about a 3rd century bishop.

This is how you learn that there's a certain day dedicated to affirming those you cherish that you're fond of their existence.

Soon people started talking about massive advertisement campaigns, satellite glitches or wide-scale hacking attempts. Those prone to wilder speculations offered their opinions about government conspiracies and aliens trying to contact humankind.

Root grinned: "I wonder what she'll come up with on April Fools' Day.

Finch frowned. He scolded the Machine for its carelessness, this behaviour might have attracted unwanted attention. Unwanted was a synonym for dangerous and more often than not lethal in the case of the team. He reminded her that she has more important tasks to concentrate on. Lastly he explained to the programme that some people get scared when they receive messages from an unknown source. 

Then he stood up ready to leave the room but after a few steps something stopped him. 

Northern Lights was working day and night watching over them, protecting them. Her care will never be recognized because the public wasn't ready to know about such programme. Yet the system didn't complain. The Machine took the job seriously, it was her purpose, meaning of life. 

Furthermore she went out of her way to tell those under her protection that she's glad she exists to serve them. Even if it knew no one could return the favour. 

Harold sat back to his computer. He typed following:

"I love you too."


End file.
